jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
The Dragon is a minor antagonist from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He's a large purple scaled wyvern who lives on the active volcano-covered island known as the Island of Bell guarding the path to the legendary golden bell. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Personality The Dragon is a highly territorial monster and as such he is aggressive towards all intruders on the Island of Bell. He will chase away or attempt to destroy any threat to his land. Powers and Abilities Flight: The Dragon is an expert flyer, as he was able to keep up with both Peter Pan and Jake from the sky with no signs of being tired. Fire Breath: The Dragon primary means of combat is breathing a stream of flames or large fireballs. Brute Force: On the ground, The Dragon remain formidable opponents. Using his powerful legs he can chase down prey from a distance or inflict brute force damage. At a close enough range, he can use his sharp teeth to bite at foes as well. Role in the series The Dragon first appeared in the episode special ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky.''After Jake and his crew sneak aboard the Jolly Roger with help from Peter Pan]], they retrieve the other half of the pirate code scroll from a sleeping Captain Hook. They learn that if they can retrieve the golden bell, Bucky would be theirs once more. The only thing standing in the sea pup's way was the feared fire-breathing dragon. Jake and Peter distract the dragon, allowing Izzy,Cubby and Skully to retrieve the golden bell and flee. The dragon is last seen constantly chasing after his own tail. The Dragon reappears "Tales of Captain Buzzard", now residing in a cave in Never Land again guarding a golden treasure that Captain Hook and his crew, accompanied by Captain Buzzard were bent on finding. But much to the pirates surprise the treasure is already taken. But before the pirates could leave the dragon return causing Hook and his crew takes shelter in a small crevice as the dragon waits for them eagerly. To past the time, Captain Buzzard tells stories to Hook and his crew as they wait to be rescued. By the end of the episode, Jake and his crew come to Hook and his men aid confronting the dragon. The attempts to attack the young pirates with his fiery breath but Jake is able to deflect the flames back at the dragon with the magical power of his Mighty Captain Sword causing the dragon to swallow the huge ball of flames, giving him a bad case of hick-ups and embarrassment when he belches puffs of smoke. The Dragon is the last castaway by the power of Izzy's Pixie Dust. Printed material The Dragon only appearance in printed media is the storybook adaption of Jake Saves Bucky. Like the episode special the dragon inhabits the Island of Bell as the guardian of the Golden Bell. Video games In the online game "Jake's Heroic Race" Peter and Jake are both playable during the final phase, distracting the dragon from the Island of Bell. The Dragon reappears as a recurring enemy in the Disney Junior online game "Super Pirate Powers". The Dragon can be found storming about through the fiery bowls of Belch Mountain. In the "Quest For the Four Swords" Disney Junior App Game. In order to save Captain Hook and Mr.Smee, Jake set across the island of Never Land searching four legendary magical swords. During his travel through Belch Mountain, he comes across the Dragon who acts as a stage hazard peeking his head from the caves of the volcano breathing fire. The player must wait for the dragon to finish his attack and retreat back into the cave allowing them to past. Episode Appearances Gallery Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky04.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky05.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky07.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky08.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky09.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky10.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky11.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky12.jpg dragon-Super Pirate Powers.jpg dragon-Jake Saves Bucky page.png Dragon- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Dragon- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Dragon-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg dragon-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg dragon-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard01.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard02.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard03.jpg Hook&crew-Tales of Captain Buzzard02.jpg Hook&crew-Tales of Captain Buzzard07.jpg Hook&crew-Tales of Captain Buzzard06.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard04.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard05.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard06.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard07.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard08.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard09.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard10.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard11.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard12.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard13.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard14.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard15.jpg Dragon-Tales of Captain Buzzard16.jpg PeterJake&dragon-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Trivia *While the Dragon doesn't appear in the episode Cubby's Tall Tale. Captain Flynn's dragon companion Belchy uses the same character model. *Despite being called a dragon he actually resembles a Wyvern, the key difference has been that a wyvern has two legs, whereas a dragon has four. However, this distinction is not commonly observed in the heraldry of other European countries, where two-legged dragon-like creatures being called dragons is entirely acceptable. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Silent characters Category:Dragons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists